1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved structure for separable lamp covers. Near the ends of support bars, the top ring is bent upward to form clip hooks for the fixture of the ring rim. The upper transversal arch bars on the support frame engage the clip hooks on the top ring to constrain the movement of the support frame. The bottom of the support frame is punched to form clip elements with piercing holes, through which pass the bottom ring. On the bottom ring, there are punched flat convex stoppers on both sides of the support frame to constrain the movement of the support frame. The lamp cover can thus be easily assembled and occupy minimum volume to achieve the objectives of easy assembly, and to reduce storage volume and delivery cost.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 5, which illustrates the traditional lamp cover 5. Most of the support frames are directly connected to the top ring and the bottom ring to form lamp cover structures. However, due to the structural drawbacks, there are many practical defects for this kind of lamp cover structure. Further improvement and development are needed. The defects are further described as follows.
The prior lamp covers form a certain structural shape, therefore, the lamp covers cannot be compressed during delivery and the products take too much space. The storage and delivery volume for this kind of product cannot be reduced, hence the delivery cost is raised. It leads to cost increase.
On the basis of thorough research for constant improvement, the inventor finally developed the invention, a lamp cover for easy assembly and great improvement in practical usage.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide an improved structure for separable lamp covers, which comprises a top ring, a bottom ring, and a support frame. Near the support portion of the support frame, the to ring has radially extending support bars with clip hooks. After the assembly of the support frame, the upper transversal arch bars on the support frame engage the clip hooks. The bottom of the support frame is punched to form clip elements with piercing holes, through which pass the bottom ring. On the bottom ring, there are punched flat convex stoppers on both sides of the support frame to constrain the movement of the support frame. During assembly, one may rotate the support frame to reach a horizontal state. The lamp cover can thus be assembled with minimum volume to achieve the objectives of easy assembly and to reduce storage volume and delivery cost.
The followings are brief description and legend for optimal embodiments of the invention for committee""s better understanding in the structural characteristics and operations of the invention.